Key of Awesome Christmas Parody Spectacular
This is the 105th song in the Key of Awesome series. Description Santa teaches Taylor Swift, Beyonce, Rihanna, Elsa, Madonna, Sia, Adele, Kesha, Kanye West, Maddie, Katy Perry, One Direction, Justin Bieber, Avici, and Harry Potter the true meaning of Christmas! Lyrics DOUG, MARK AND ANASTASIA Key of Awesome Christmas Party Everybody's here, we're still alive PITBULL Pitbull always gets it started ¡Dale, Dale, Dale, 305! SIA Happy Holidays from Sia Don't look at me Look at my weird friend JUSTIN Christmas is a time for Bieber Just like Jesus Christ I've come again PITBULL Sia come and get your freaky friend RIHANNA Season's greetings from Rihanna Santa better have my money REGGAE SHARK Is da tree made out of ganja? Cuz me wanna smoke da Christmas tree MADONNA You can't have Christmas without Madonna RIHANNA That would be true in the eh-eighties ELSA What the hell happened to Kesha? KESHA I can't make a song contractually DR. LUKE You just sang a line now pay the fee HARRY, ZAYN AND NIALL Zayn dropped out of One Direction HARRY POTTER But I can still play Harry Potter TRUMP I will win the next election And I got a crush on my daughter TAYLOR I'm the Queen of 2015 KATY You're a back stabber with sticks for arms TAYLOR You're just pissed cuz you're not trending KATY I'll run over you in my pink car TAYLOR I got you a special Christmas card KANYE Stop the hatin' tis the season Christmas ain't about the things you buy It's about the Baby Yeezus BABY YEEZUS I'm the greatest baby of all time BEYONCE Christmas is about Beyonce Ohhhh ohh oh oh oh oh ohh SANTA All you a-holes have been naughty RIHANNA Santa better pay me what you owe SANTA Everybody's getting bags of coal Look at you all, fighting for attention like two year olds You should be ashamed of yourselves There's only one person who's getting presents this year, and I think you know who that person is TAYLOR Gigi Hadid BEYONCE My baby, Blue! KANYE Caitlyn Jenner KATY Kitty Purry! PITBULL Lena Dunham! KESHA Jack Daniels! TRUMP The ghost of Ronald Reagan MADONNA Jean-Paul Gaultier SANTA Wrong! ADELE Adele, Adele I am everything I cure diseases whenever I sing I was gone for a bit and everything went to shit So the world called upon me to come and fix it EVERYONE Adele you're swell We are under your spell ADELE I have saved Christmas by singing so well Oi! Mate! Where's the bloody eggnog? I've got a sitter for the baby and I wanna get pissed, mate! SANTA Maybe just sing, Adele You kinda ruin it when you speak Trivia: It was shown no one got what they wanted since, Adele was suppose to get the stuff she wanted and so was Sia, Katy Perry, and everyone else but messed up their chances. Video Category:Key of Awesome Category:Parodies Category:Adele Category:Taylor Swift Category:Katy Perry Category:Kesha Category:Kanye West Category:Elsa Category:Harry Styles Category:Niall Horan Category:Zayn Category:Madonna Category:Santa Category:Beyonce Category:Justin Bieber Category:Pitbull Category:Sia Category:Rihanna Category:Reggae Shark Category:Donald Trump